Campaign:Episode Thirty Seven
# Opening Crawl # Plot Summary # Trivia Opening Crawl Amputation! Leenik Geelo — bounty hunter, romance novel enthusiast, and adoptive father of Tony Vornskr — has been literally disarmed in attempts to rescue his idol and best friend Neimoidian Sparks. He has entered a deadly duel with the devastating demon, Agent Zero. With Tryst and Bacta tied down by troopers, Leenik must face his enemy alone. But can anyone bear to witness Leenik’s last stand? Listen! Plot Summary "Now unarmed, Leenik shall found out how salt is the taste of another bounty hunter's breadsticks, and how hard is the way up and down another bounty hunter's stairs." At the end of last episode, Leenik’s hand was cut off by Agent Zero (whose name remains unknown to the crew). It is established that it is not a clean cut and Leenik is bleeding heavily. Leenik’s scream “owie-owie-owie-ow!” is heard over the Imperial comms, followed by an instruction by Minister Blue for Stormtroopers to disregard the sound and continue their work. Bacta heads to Neemo and tells him to get to Tryst, telling the crew over the comms to get going. After cutting off Leenik’s arm, Zero walks down the stairs away from Leenik. Leenik picks up and puts his severed hand into his pocket and charges at Zero with his shock glove activated. The shock has no effect, but Zero is knocked down the stairs to land beside Bacta. Zero stands up and shakes it off to charge at Bacta with his robot arm outstrechted in a fist, lightning crackling around his hand. He punches Bacta directly in the face knocking him back, but not succeeding in knocking him off the tier. Tony unsuccessfully attacks Zero, then runs with Bacta away from Zero to Neemo. Bacta yells at Nemo to shoot attacking Stormtroopers, but Nemo is surprised at the “kick” from the blaster and drops it, not hitting anyone. Bacta kills the two ST instead. These Stormtroopers are later revealed to have been named “Alfie” and “Graybel;” Alfie liked ice skating and Graybel liked holodramas. Avoiding Bacta’s suppressing fire, Zero flies with his rocketboots and stabs Nemo through the shoulder with his vibrosword. Tryst, on a lower level, can now see Christmas. Her, staff, and fans have erected a small shield around an emergency door they are trying to get open. Thumper and Angel are also on stage. Looking around, Tryst does not see Blue, but sees that the top levels of the hall are clear and that scared Stormtroopers are now grouped into four. Tryst guesses that Blue is on the service level below the hall, and sees ST grouped around a trap door in the stage, fighting off fans. He shoots the main cable (with “Elaine,” his scout blaster) of the massive chandelier over the stage; it crashes down, killing one Stormtrooper and creating a big hole in the stage. Stormtroopers struggle to keep people from climbing down. Zara gives a speech about not leaving people behind, and many fans go back into the hall to retrieve other civilians. Four Stormtroopers are piled on Windy; Zara shoots them with her guitar. Tryst runs to and slides into the hole on the stage, taking out one Stormtrooper on the way. In the darkness and debris beneath the stage, Tryst cannot see Blue but the minister can see him. Blue tells Zero over comms where both Tryst and Blue are and tells Zero to come save him. Unbeknownst to Blue, he has accidentally transmitted this over public comms, so everyone hears him describe his own location. Back up with the rest of the crew, Zero pulls his sword out of Nemo and appears to be ready to leave that fight. Under the stage, Tryst approaches Blue’s position and stands above him. He pulls off his helmet to shake out his hair, draws both of his blasters on Blue, and says “my oh my, what a fine lookin’ vest.” Trivia *Tony is described as weighing 400 pounds and having above human intelligence.